dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Blacksmith Dungeon
is a dungeon filled with evil smiths, evil bakers, evil miners, and most-likely-evil robbers. It is the only place to obtain Tailor's Manuals, but after the "Evil Tailor" event these are no longer in high demand. Access The dungeon is found at (13,21). Entering requires a Blacksmith Dungeon Key, which is consumed. Dungeon levels Note: It's impossible to challenge other players inside this dungeon, so scouting the levels beforehand is not possible. # #* 1 Rogues Clan's Bandit (8) #* 1 Dark Baker (5) # #* 1 Rogues Clan's Bandit (10) #* 2 Dark Baker (8,5) # #* 2 Rogues Clan's Bandit (10,10) #* 2 Dark Baker (8,8) # #* 3 Rogues Clan's Bandit (14,12,10) #* 3 Dark Baker (11,11,8) # #* Only 7 starting spots. #* 3 Rogues Clan's Bandit (12,12,12) #* 3 Dark Baker (14,11,8) #* 1 Dark Miner (16) # #* 3 Rogues Clan's Bandit (14,12,12) #* 3 Dark Baker (14,11,8) #* 1 Dark Miner (23) #* 1 Dark Smith (38) # #* 4 Rogues Clan's Bandit (16,14,14,14) #* 3 Dark Baker (14,14,14) #* 1 Dark Miner (27) # #* 8 Rogues Clan's Bandit (14,14,14,14,14,14,14,14) # #* 8 Dark Baker (14,14,14,14,14,14,14,14) # #* 3 Rogues Clan's Bandit (16,16,16) #* 3 Dark Baker (17,17,17) #* 1 Dark Miner (31) #* 1 Dark Smith (48) # #* 2 Rogues Clan's Bandit (16,12 or 10) #* 2 Dark Baker (17,17) #* 2 Dark Miner (31,31) #* 2 Dark Smith (48,48) # #* 6 Dark Miner (31,31,31,31,31,31) # #* 6 Dark Smith (48,48,48,48,48,48) # #* Here is emote /hi #* 1 Rogues Clan's Bandit (16) #* 1 Dark Baker (17) #* 3 Dark Miner (31,31,31) #* 3 Dark Smith (48,48,48) # #* 1 Treasure Chest (1) Benefits The chest drops Tailor's Manual and can drop various rough gems. Also in the dungeon is the emote /hi. Miners will also enjoy the precious metals lining the walls of certain rooms. Notes Level 5 This level has only 7 starting spots. If you have eight people in group, split in two groups and then wait for everyone in next room. Level 7 This level has two rooms. Defeating the mob in the first room sends you to level 8. The other room is at the end of the path that leads from a side exit in the first room and has the following mob: * Dark Smith (28) * Dark Miner (31) * Dark Baker (17) * Rogues Clan's Bandit (16) There is only a single starting spot for players, so anyone fighting will do it solo. Winning the fight teleports the character to a series of rooms containing ore. * 3 gold, 1 Bauxite Stone * 4 gold, 2 Bauxite Stone * 2 gold, 2 Bauxite Stone, 5 silver Leaving the last ore room sends the character to level 11. Level 12 This level, with 6 Dark Miners, is probably the hardest fight in the dungeon. Each miner drains 1-3 AP with Mass Clumsiness, for a total of 6-18 AP drained. Most likely, the entire team will be at 0 AP for 2-3 turns. It can be worthwhile to have 1-3 character drawing the miners away from the rest while they retreat and wait. The decoys will probably die, but it increases the chance of survival for the team as a whole. It would be a good idea to have a high level Osamodas with you. That way they can start on the space behind the miners and cast PoC on them. This makes the battle go much faster; you don't have to deal with the mass clumsiness. Strategies: Have a Sadida behind the dark miners cast Manifold Bramble leaves them with little HP wich can be taken out easy. Instead of Osamodas, have high lvl Cra (lvl 90+ preferably) who can cast explosive arrow which does sickening damage; even more faster than doing PoC. Have a high level Feca Do Immunity, and then cast Burning Glyph - they will try attacking the feca while in the glyph: it's simply a matter of everone skipping their turns until each enemy is dead. Note : If you have an Ecaflip using roulette before the Mass Clumsiness is cast, then the dark miners won't use it. So, it is possible to avoid the situation, where nobody has AP anymore... (I experienced it, but not in the dungeon... but I think it won't really change.) (I can confirm that this works - Evokan) At lvl 1 roulette does not deter miners from casting Mass Clumsiness. 08/18/07 Level 15 In addition to the chest, this room also contains 11 gold veins. Groups, Levels and Completion Times The Blacksmith Dungeon is not one of the more popular dungeons. As such, it's hard to form a group at the dungeon entrance or join a group coming through if you find the mobs too difficult in the dungeon itself. Since mobs in the bandits territory aggro (actually now only mobs with Rogues Clan's Bandit are aggro and only if you get within one square), groups generally form up at the Door to Sufokia Zaap and move to the entrance from there. Required level and group sizes vary wildly depending on character classes and builds. Three level 80-90s of arbitrary classes can probably clear the dungeon in about an hour to an hour and a half. A group of six level 60s of arbitrary classes can probably clear the dungeon in about two hours (though the Dark Miner fight might be dicey). A Sadida/Intelligence or Sadida/Damage can probably solo the dungeon at level 70 (or earlier depending on equipment) in less than forty-five minutes. One Sadida/Damage reportedly managed to solo the dungeon at level 40. (edt. With the update to EQ I doubt it's possible anymore.) Category:Dungeon de:Dungeon der Schattenschmiede